Mundos que entrechocan
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book&MoviesCroosower* Después de recibir una nueva misión de la Emperatriz Infantil para salvar Fantasía, Atreyu termina en la entrada de los Bux-Baxter, en la Tierra, ¿pero qué ocurre cuándo un Fantasio sale del libro? Sin duda la Emperatriz tiene una manera muy extraña de proceder... (Bastian/Atreyu) Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, espero que os guste.**

 **Todos los personajes le pertenecen al fallecido genio Michael Ende, menos Jane y Nicole, entre otros personajes de Fantasía, quienes pertenecen únicamente a las películas.**

 **Pues como dije, este es un crossower entre el libro y las películas, fundidos en uno. Así que recomiendo encarecidamente ver Neverending Stor para comprender el fanfiction y no perderse, además del canon del libro por supuesto. La primera película no es tan importante. :V**

* * *

 **— MUNDOS QUE ENTRECHOCAN —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

 _Atreyu acababa de llegar de una cacería de búfalos púrpuras sobre su caballo Artax, junto con el resto de cazadores y cazadoras a través del Mar de Hierba. Y ni tiempo tuvo de descansar cuando el anciano jefe le había llamado a su tienda. El chico, quien ya contaba con catorce años, notó como el cansancio en su cuerpo fue cambiado totalmente por sorpresa al ver el ÁURYN en manos del anciano._

— _Atreyu —le había reconocido el anciano ciego nada más había ingresado en la tienda—. El Esplendor que una vez fue tuyo vuelve a ti, es un deseo expreso de nuestra señora, La de los Ojos Dorados._

 _El chico, momentáneamente mudo, tomó el ÁURYN de manos del anciano y no dudó en colocárselo al cuello. En seguida el guerrero adolescente notó como un escalofrío recorría la horrenda cicatriz que lucía en su costado, oculta por las gruesas pieles, ya preparadas para el invierno que estaba próximo. Y como siempre que sucedía eso, como un fogonazo llegó a su mente el recuerdo de su amigo de otro mundo. El verdadero dueño de la Alhaja._

— _¿Y qué ha pasado con Bastian? —preguntó, enmascarando a la perfección su preocupación._

 _La Emperatriz Infantil no le habría devuelto el ÁURYN a él si Bastian hubiera estado en condiciones de llevarlo._

— _El joven Guardián de piel pálida estuvo aquí, acompañado por una niña de piel pálida que lucía la Marca de la Emperatriz y que aseguraba ser la hermana de otra sangre del Guardián. Ellos quisieron esperar a tu llegada, pero no tenían ese tiempo, así que tuvieron que combatir solos la amenaza._

 _El rostro de Atreyu se endureció._

— _¿Amenaza, cuál amenaza? —ya habría tiempo más tarde para preguntar sobre esa niña con la Marca de la Emperatriz Infantil._

— _La barrera entre Fantasía y el mundo del Guardián ha sido rota, Atreyu, joven héroe elegido por La de los Ojos Dorados._

 _Los ojos brillantes del chico Piel Verde se abrieron enormes._

— _¿Cómo dice? —se esforzó mucho en no levantar la voz._

— _El Libro cayó en manos de la maldad. Un enemigo cobarde proveniente del mundo del Guardián. Un grupo de corazones negros que se hacen llamar los Inadaptados. Atacaron Fantasía con sus malas intenciones y su odio hacía nuestro Guardián, que lograron pasar las páginas del Libro y hacer mella en nuestro mundo —explicó el anciano ciego, Atreyu escuchaba en tensión. Se moría por preguntar si Bastian estaba bien o si por el contrario el ataque le había dejado mella. Normalmente los Guardianes eran severamente heridos cuando algo así sucedía y recordando lo que a Bastian le había pasado cuatro años atrás por causa de Xayide y la Nada, bueno... De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su cicatriz—. Él y la Niña de la Marca defendieron nuestro mundo, vencieron la batalla. Hubiera sido buena tu ayuda, héroe escogido por la Emperatriz, pero no indispensable, hasta ahora: Fantasía es vulnerable a la oscuridad del mundo del Guardián ahora. Es orden de La de los Ojos Dorados que vuelvas a portar el ÁURYN y partir lo más rápido posible hacía la Montaña Errante. El Viejo de la Montaña te dará la información que necesitas para tu nueva misión._

— _Una Orden... —susurró Atreyu, momentáneamente impresionado por el peso de esas dos palabras que hasta entonces la Emperatriz nunca había usado hacía él, ni hacía nadie._

 _Desde que se había convertido en el Héroe de la Emperatriz todo habían sido sugerencias, nunca una orden abierta, hasta ese momento. Entonces realmente temió por Bastian, su cicatriz comenzando a doler, pero lo disimuló._

— _La Emperatriz Infantil puede contar con mi fiel servicio, como siempre —sentenció haciandose ver lo más seguro de si mismo que podía y a ser posible también más maduro de solo catorce años, siendo plenamente consciente de que la Emperatriz escuchaba la conversación—. Es más, partiría ahora, pero mi montura no se encuentra en condiciones para tomar el camino._

— _Te suplico cautela, joven héroe —le advirtió el anciano antes de que Atreyu saliera de la tienda—. Quedate bajo el fuego del hogar al menos está noche, los héroes deben reponer fuerzas._

 _Atreyu nunca había sentido más pesado el ÁURYN rodeando su cuello como en los momentos en los que estaba obligado a no actuar. Pero sabía que el anciano ciego tenía razón. Lo único que conseguiría si no descansaba como era debido sería desmayarse a mitad de camino, como muy poco. La cacería de días había sido lo suficientemente extenuante._

 _El chico asintió a pesar de que el hombre no podía verle y fue solo cuando salió de la tienda que se permitió doblarse y rodear el costado que había sido herido hacía cuatro años._

 _Había sido un año entero sin ver a Bastian y su cicatriz ya comenzaba a resentirle por ello. Pero sabía que no le molestaría si su amigo se hubiera encontrado bien. Que le doliera así... sin duda no era buena señal._

 _Mañana, en cuanto despuntara el sol partiría hacía las Montañas Errantes, el deber le llamaba de nuevo._

* * *

El timbre que indicaba el final del recreo sacó a Nicole de su ensoñación y tuvo que levantar sus ojos marrones del libro.

A regañadientes y algo de pesar dejo La Historia Interminable de nuevo en la estantería.

La Niña de la Marca. Así era como la conocían ahora en ese mundo, se tiró de sus cortos cabellos rubios. Lo sentía como un título demasiado grande para ella, uno que sin duda no quería. ¡Los seres que le habían otorgado ese título ni tan siquiera deberían haber sido reales! solo un montón de nombres extraños escritos en papel y desde luego nunca debieron haber sido motivo de su preocupación.

Pero ahí se encontraba la Niña de la Marca, leyendo el Libro aun cuando la lectura no la llamaba realmente y, sobretodo, a espaldas de su hermanastro.

Aunque..., Atreyu ya se había puesto en camino. Ella no le conocía en persona, pero Bastian siempre le había hablado maravillas del héroe que actuaba en nombre de la Emperatriz, a todas luces el protagonista del Libro, aunque ella no sabía si confiar realmente en un crio tan solo un año mayor que ella... ¡¿Por qué demonios le importaba?! Lo que sea que le ocurriera a ese maldito mundo era cosa del Guardián y no suya, maldijo enteramente el día en el que Bastian le habló del ÁURYN y el colgante le llamó la atención, inclusó cuando creía que no era real.

— Vamos Nicole, llegaras tarde a clase —el señor Koreander la instó a marcharse de una vez.

La niña parpadeó un par de veces, para enfocarse. Esto de pertenecer a dos mundos en vez de uno era de lo más difícil para ella. Entendía que a Bastian le gustase, pues el chico era a todas luces un rarito de manual, pero ella era una chica de lo más normal... ¿Por qué se metería en todo este desaguisado? No lograba recordarlo.

— Ya me iba —murmuró entre dientes.

Ya pasaba la puerta hacía los pasillos cuando Koreander de nuevo la detuvó.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano? —se preocupó el anciano.

— Hermanastro —corrigió Nicole con veneno en su voz. A pesar de todo aun estaba renuente a demostrar que Bastian era más que un dolor de trasero para ella—. Continúa enfermo.

El hombre simplemente asintió con rostro estoico. Se mordió la lengua de soltar uno de sus comentarios duros, pues sabía que el temperamento de la niña era tan duro como el suyo propio y solo serviría para estar a la gresca mucho tiempo y Nicole perdería sus clases.

La rubia de ojos marrones no se molestó a mirarle, simplemente se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

**— MUNDOS QUE ENTRECHOCAN —**

 ** _2_**

* * *

 _Normalmente Atreyu se levantaba solo un poco después de despuntar el Alba, pero todavía era de noche cuando salió de su tienda dispuesto a ir a las Montañas Errantes, para él sería imposible dormir solo un segundo más. No podía comprender del todo la amenaza que se cernía sobre su amado mundo, pues la información que tenía sobre el mundo de los Guardianes era limitada y no sabía cuanto mal podría haber ahí, pero era el lugar donde existían todos los niños que crearon Fantasía con el poder de su imaginación inocente, así que de alguna forma la Tierra para los fantasios era como un mundo de Dioses Creadores, así no era raro el aprecio que todos... bueno, casi todos, le tenían a Bastian._

 _Pero Atreyu bien sabía que Bastian no era un Dios, aunque en Fantasía tuviese el poder de uno, y ni falta que hacía, porque tampoco quería ser el mejor amigo y el ente dividido de un Dios. Se conformaba con que Bastian tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no caer en La Ciudad de los Emperadores... No de nuevo... Se tocó la cicatriz por sobre las pieles que le cubrían del frío y se dispuso a despertar a Artax. Definitivamente, no era bueno para un guerrero como él el apegarse tanto a nadie, sobretodo a un Guardián, quienes, aunque importantes, siempre fueron volubles y fácilmente sustituibles. Para su mala suerte no era capaz de evitarlo. Con todo lo que vivieron juntos y la fuerte conexión que compartían como Almas Gemelas de batalla, Bastian le importaba de forma diferente a la que le importaba cualquier otro, una que no sabría realmente como definir, pero si le preguntaran por el humano seguro diría que era la persona con la que más cómodo se sentía y también por la que más se preocupaba, como si él fuera una extensión de su propio ser y no sabría como volver a vivir si él no estaba. Eran almas completamente idénticas después de todo. Pero no era momento de pensar en pasados tristes y futuros inevitables. Volvería a ver a su buen amigo después de tanto tiempo, eso era lo único que contaba._

 _Eso, y que la paz volvía a pender de un fino hilo._

— _Buenos días, compañero —dijo, aun a sabiendas de que el animal no le oía, antes de acariciarle el lomo._

 _Artax despertó lentamente ante el contacto._

— _Buenos días, Amo —saludó el caballo, algo adormilado. Después se quedó observando el cielo oscuro de la noche, que poco a poco se tornaba de un azul por momentos más claro, dando a entender que el inicio de un nuevo día estaba cerca—. ¿No es un poco pronto?_

 _Como respuesta a eso, el Héroe de la Emperatriz Infantil propició a su montura y amigo de un desayuno de lo más apropiado. Solo después de eso le enseñó la Alhaja, la cuál había tenido oculta bajo la ropa. Eso terminó de despertar a Artax y también se quedó repentinamente mudo. Prefería no pensar en la mala noticia que conllevaba que su Amo tuviese el AURYN y no el humano, pero era difícil._

— _Bastian... —tanteó preocupado el jamelgo. La sola idea de imaginar a su amigo de piel palida sumido en la locura y encerrado en la Ciudad de los Emperadores para siempre, lo mataba. Otro Guardián, un buen Guardián, perdido, que mala noticia._

 _Pero para alivio de Artax, Atreyu negó con la cabeza antes de volver a ocultar el símbolo de poder de ojos ajenos._

— _No, me temo que está vez es distinto —dijo mientras montaba—. Arre Artax, tenemos entre manos una misión importante._

 _Tal y como el Piel Verde esperaba, su fiel Artax no hizo preguntas y se encaminó al galope lejos de las tiendas hacía el horizonte. A veces era muy útil el detalle de que su caballo y él compartiesen personalidad, así ya había intuido sin error que en cuanto el animal viese el Esplendor en su poder, no habría querido otra cosa más que ponerse en marcha._

 _Pero era de mejor utilidad el detalle de que en Fantasía todo se movía y todo estaba tan cerca de ti como tú deseabas que estuviese. Así que con tanta emoción que tenía guardada en su pecho, el adolescente no se sorprendió de encontrarse de bruces con las heladas Montañas Errantes nada más salir del campamento de su tribu. Eso fue rápido._

— _Esperame aquí —le dijo a Artax mientras desmontaba, pero se puso de frente a su caballo y le miró con seriedad—. Si no regreso abajo en una hora, regresa al poblado sin mi. Y dile a la gente... —no sabía muy bien que mensaje enviar— Diles que volveré con Bastian tarde o temprano. Asuntos de la Emperatriz Infantil._

 _Sí, eso les tranquilizaría... al menos algo._

 _El animal solo asintió y vio en mutismo como su joven amo daba la vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras que se habían desplegado a su espalda, y que estaban formadas por una frase que no le alentó demasiado mientras subía._

 _ **ENVIADO PIEL VERDE DE LA EMPERATRIZ INFANTIL. ESPERO QUE SEAS CLARO Y CONCISO EN LO QUE DESEAS AL VENIR A VERME A MI, AL GRAN ESCRITOR, VIEJO DE LA MONTAÑA ERRANTE. MI PACIENCIA ES LIMITADA Y PARA LOS ASUNTOS DE LA EMPERATRIZ INFANTIL... NULA.**_

 _Al menos letras ninja no habían bajado desde la cima para atacarle y tratar de evitar que llegase a la entrada. Eso significaba que por lo menos el viejo cascarrabias estaba dispuesto a recibirle y a escucharle, aunque hubiese sido enviado por su "enemiga"._

* * *

Escuchaba la voz de Jane en la cocina, con los zapatos en la mano y escondido en el pasillo de la mirada de la mujer, Bastian se maldijo a si mismo. La fiebre que le había atacado no podía ser más inoportuna y aunque ahora tenía una hermana que le ayudaba en ese añadido de ser el Guardián de Fantasía a la vida de un adolescente normal, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No se fiaba de Nicole del todo, muchas veces la rubia había sido de lo más inconsciente y solo miraba por lo que la beneficiaba a ella y a nadie más. La apreciaba, pero no era una buena sustituta. Era un sueño hecho realidad tener una hermana pequeña con la que no tenía secretos, pero también un tremendo grano en el culo. Ahora tendría que conseguir salir de casa, aunque el mundo estuviese dando vueltas para él, sin ser notado por Jane y llegar hasta el instituto, hasta la Historia Interminable o por lo menos hasta el Sr. Koreander, el anciano sabría lo que hacer... Esperaba.

El sonido de la batidora se detuvo abruptadamente y Bastian escuchó a su madrastra hablando consigo misma.

— Vaya, se me olvidó traer la levadura —Bastian la compadecia, la verdad es que la pobre se estaba sobrepasando de esfuerzos para que todo saliera perfecto en el cumpleaños de Nicole. Si solo ella apreciase los esfuerzos de su madre...— Nada, tendré que salir de nuevo a la tienda.

¡Perfecto! Camino despejado para el primogénito.

Pero se hizo ilusiones demasiado rápido, en seguida el adolescente tuvo que correr y esconderse tras el sofá antes de que Jane le viese fuera de la cama, en cuanto la mujer salió de la cocina y cruzó el salón para pararse en el pasillo en frente de las escaleras.

— ¡Bastian! —llamó hacía el piso superior y al nombrado se le paró el corazón tras el sofá. Como a Jane se le ocurriese subir a su habitación para descubrir que no se encontraba, _game over_ — ¡Voy a salir un momento, si necesitas algo llama, pero no se te ocurra hacer sobreesfuerzos!

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio donde la mujer esperó alguna respuesta de su hijastro, cualquier cosa, pero por supuesto nadie le dijo palabra.

— Debe de estar dormido, pobre —al chico no se le pasó como su voz se volvió dos octabas más baja y de nuevo se sintió del asco por haber sido frío, desapegado y distante con la mujer que hacía feliz a su padre en los primeros tiempos.

Jane era una muy, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien, buena mujer que nunca se había merecido eso, todo lo contrario a lo que los cuentos le habían enseñado que era una madrastra. Más bien ella entraría en el cupo de las amables hadas madrinas. Nicole, sin embargo, si era la viva imagen de la hermanastra repelente, pero seguía siendo su hermanita y no la cambiaba por nada.

— Le dejare una nota, no vaya a ser que despierte antes de que yo regrese y se vea solo —Jane seguía hablando consigo misma.

Por el ruido, Bastian casi podía ver como sacaba algo de su bolso y después movía la figurita del dragón colocada al final de las escaleras.

— Aquí tendrá que verla si o si en caso de que baje.

Después, las llaves de la casa y el coche siendo descolgadas de su lugar y la puerta principal cerrandose. Bastian no se permitió a si mismo ni respirar hasta que pasaron por lo menos 3 segundos de dejar de escuchar el motor del coche de Jane alejándose.

Entonces salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de su casa, haciendo esfuerzos por no irse hacía ningún lado. Aunque la adolescencia estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y ese niño de once años con sobrepeso que sudaba hasta por respirar, se había convertido en un joven que, si bien seguía siendo más grueso que la medía de su edad, la grasa se había tornado en músculo, gracias a la conciencia más que vivida que le legó su primer viaje a fantasía sobre cuidarse más. Había superado su timidez y su miedo al rechazo social, todo por Fantasía, sacando más de la mitad de su tiempo de ocio para dedicarlo al deporte. Hacía mucho que las clases de natación habían dejado de ser tan pesadas como lo fueron al principio. No asistía por él mismo, si no por ese mundo que estaba destinado a proteger, por ese héroe igual a Atreyu, que ahora tenía plena conciencia de que existía dentro de él. Casi les falla del todo a los Fantasios una vez, se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a pasar. Igualmente su cuerpo estaba enfermo, su frente ardiendo en 37° y casi no había podido dormir dando vueltas en la cama por la preocupación, sin duda no le iba a agradecer el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo ahora.

 _No nos abandones, Bastian._

 _Nunca, Hija de la Luna._

Se preguntaba si el Sr. Koreander también tuvo que pasar por estas pruebas cuando se convirtió en Guardián, era un pasado sobre el cual el viejo librero, antaño un joven y querido héroe de Fantasía, nunca quería hablar. Por supuesto Bastian, como su sucesor, nunca dejaba de preguntarse el porque.

El patio estaba totalmente vacío, los pasillos también, igualmente Bastian tuvo el suficiente cuidado, por si alguien salía de la clase, que no lo viese deambulando por ahí. Con otro alumno podría lidiar, con un profesor iba a ser más difícil, y se le acababa el tiempo, Jane no se iba a quedar en el supermercado para siempre. Menos mal que su costumbre de vida como chico bulleado le había legado esa habilidad de pasar desapercibido en cualquier colegio.

 _¿Recuerdas cuándo tenías once años y tenías prisa por esconderte en el ático del colegio solo para leer tranquilo? Quien te diría que cuatro años después te verías en la misma situación, pero por un motivo tan distinto._

La puerta de una biblioteca de instituto nunca le había parecido tan hermosa, entró corriendo en el lugar como si le fuese la vida en ello. En verdad tenía que dejar de hacer eso o se volvería una costumbre muy fea.

— Más cuidado, muchacho —escuchó la voz enfadada de su predecesor desde detrás de una estantería, mismo tono de voz airado que usaba para "comunicarse" con el resto de jóvenes que no fuesen Bastian o Nicole—. ¿Eres una persona o un elefante? Te crees que me gusta arreglar... puertas. ¿Bastian?

El anciano llegó al lado del chico que respiraba entrecortadamente y con dificultad. No se daba cuenta de cuan cansado estaba hasta ese momento.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco, hijo? —Bastian no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitar la mano arrugada del preocupado anciano sobre su frente. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacerlo—. Estás ardiendo, por Dios, ¿cómo siquiera puedes mantenerte en pié? Aquí, sientate aquí.

— Sr... Sr. Koreander... Fantasía... Fantasía... Necesito el libro de nuevo.

— Lo sé, hijo —Karl lo ayudó a sentarse como bien podía—. Pero no puedes hacer nada así. Debiste haber dejado que Nicole se encargaste por esta vez.

— No —fue su simple respuesta.

— Serás inconsciente, tozudo —reclamó Karl por lo bajo de su bigote.

 _¿A quién te recuerda, Karl?_

 _Olvidame, Emperatriz Infantil._

 _Yo nunca me olvido de ninguno de mis Guardianes, Karl, de ninguno, me gustaría que fuera reciproco._

 _Sigue soñando, es lo mejor que se te da hacer._

 _Hace no tanto tiempo esa también era tu mayor habilidad..._

Y con solo eso, el triste tono de voz de niña de 9 años más hermoso existente, calló dentro de su mente.

— El libro... —siguió insistiendo Bastian en la vida real—. Solo necesito el libro y me marcharé.

— No voy a dejarte ir en este estado, le harás daño a Fantasía.

Ciertamente, Bastian no había pensado en esa parte. Si el mismo como únicamente Guardián estaba así, no quería ni imaginar como de enferma debía estar la Emperatriz.

— No debes preocuparte tanto, la caballería está en camino. En estos momentos Atreyu ha ido a hablar con el Viejo de la Montaña Errante, Nicole lo leyó hace cosa de una medía hora.

En seguida los ojos azules de Bastian le miraron con miedo. Bien, no era esa la reacción que se esperaba.

— ¿Nicole leyó el libro?

Karl estaba anonadado, creía que Bastian tenía conocimiento sobre eso.

— ¿Cuánto leyó? —el adolescente seguía insistiendo, sobreponiendose al mareo que le estaba atacando— ¿Cuánto leyó?

Por dentro estaba tremendamente histérico. Ese no era un libro cualquiera, era _su_ historia. Todas sus acciones, pensamientos y deseos estaban grabados en esas páginas desde que tenía once años. Abrir la Historia Interminable era como abrir el alma de Bastian, todo estaba plasmado ahí. _Todo._

— Diría que desde el principio.

— ¿Cuál principio? —por supuesto, el libro siempre le mostraba al lector solo lo que el libro le quería mostrar.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la primera pagina del libro se había remontado a la creación de Fantasía, a la primera Guardiana existente, en tal caso a su hermanastra no le habría dado tiempo a llegar al tiempo de Bastian. Al vergonzoso fallo que su hermanastro cometió cuatro años atrás.

Por supuesto, no tendría esa suerte.

— No sé, quizá a cuando me robaste el libro, o tal vez cuando acabaste atrapado dentro de él por primera vez.

Las mejillas de Bastian ya estaban teñidas de rosa por la fiebre, pero de no ser así, habría sido por la vergüenza en la que se estaba ahogando en esos momentos. El Tirano Bastian corrompido por el odio y el poder no era algo que queria que su hermana supiese que había existido, al menos no así. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, el mal ya estaba hecho de todas formas y no es como que pudiese retroceder en el tiempo.

— ¿Has nombrado a Atreyu? Hace tanto que no sé de él... —y la verdad, es que decir que le extrañaba era poco. No había día que no pensase en él, de hecho. Cuando el libro regresó a su vida meses antes y había huido dentro del mismo, había guardado la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con su alma gemela. Pero no había sido así, y en verdad había sido realmente difícil enmascarar su decepción.

 _Él también piensa constantemente en ti, Bastian._

 _No sé si alegrarme por eso o aterrarme._

 _Solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _Por favor, Hija de la Luna, dime que tienes un plan._

 _Siempre cuento con uno._

Si Bastian estaba por decirle algo más a la Emperatriz, no pudo porque esta enseguida ella cortó la conexión.

Karl no fue capaz de lidiar con el anhelo grabado en los ojos de Bastian. Después de todo había un corazón dentro de él. Posó el libro en su regazo.

— Tienes todo el derecho a leerlo, eres el Guardián después de todo, pero nada de escaparte. Recuerda que yo puedo seguirte adentro de Fantasía.

El adolescente asintió efusivamente y abrió el libro por cualquier página.

"Solo quiero ver a Atreyu" —pensó dentro de si, olvidandose por completo de Nicole, Jane, su propia fiebre y del tiempo que corría en su contra.


End file.
